


the world can wait (for once)

by SKJC



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Missing Scene, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22913152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SKJC/pseuds/SKJC
Summary: Yennefer and Geralt decide to make use of Amos' cozy cabin after all.Set during The Last Wish quest in TW3.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 9
Kudos: 131





	the world can wait (for once)

**Author's Note:**

> If you've only seen the show, no worries, this is just some porn. There's really no spoilers here for anything, just references to Yennefer's romance quest line in TW3 and a couple references to the books.
> 
> I just wanted to write some Geralt/Yen since there's an astonishing lack of it!

_“Maybe we ought to test a few other things? Amos’ cabin looked cozy…”_

Yennefer smiled, amused by his candor. The man was incorrigible. “Yes, frozen cadavers splattered upon the floorboards certainly are the height of romance,” she replied, knowing full well they’d been together in worse conditions. Not that either of them really minded that kind of thing. “Besides, we ought to be getting back...”

Geralt chuckled and reached out to brush away loose strands of hair blown across her face by the cold wind. “We’ve got a lot of time to make up for, Yen,” he said, softly, and the fact that he could just barely hear the pace of her heartbeat pick up bolstered his confidence. “Rest of the world can wait for us for a change.”

“Hmm.” Yennefer shifted closer and tilted her head, allowing him to contort himself a bit more to trail open-mouthed kisses down her neck, his beard scratching lightly at her skin, while she toyed at letting him think he was convincing her of something. Truth be told, the look on his face when he’d told her he loved her had already done that job. “I suppose it wouldn’t be the first time you’ve driven me to be horribly irresponsible...” She said the words lightly, but he pulled back from her anyway, and for a moment she was worried he’d actually been put off - until she saw the playful expression on his face as he got to his feet. 

“If you really need to be so _responsible_ , then by all means, we should go.” Geralt had a ridiculous grin on his face as he offered her a hand up.

“Oh... I doubt the world will end if we stay a little while longer.” Yennefer took the proffered hand and pulled herself up to kiss him passionately once again. “Take me to bed,” she said, barely bothering to separate their lips to speak, “and do try to avoid tripping over the bloody corpse in the process.”

Geralt laughed at that, deep in his throat, caught between the sheer bliss of having her in his arms and the thought of how insane anyone besides the two of them would find such a situation. “Couldn’t possibly refuse you such a polite request.” He swept Yennefer off her feet and up against his chest, and she sighed happily and wrapped herself around him, hands tangling in his hair as she worried the curve of his neck with her teeth. 

Despite the distraction, Geralt managed to navigate the icy staircase without incident, finally reaching his goal. He sat down heavily on the edge of the old bed below deck, Yennefer in his lap, demanding as ever, and managed to discard his gloves so that he could touch her properly. The biting chill in the air stung his skin and he ignored it completely, focused entirely on her as they lay down together. He wanted her far too much to give a damn about anything so trivial as the ambient temperature. 

When one of his cold hands worked its way under the layers of garments Yennefer wore, however, it became immediately apparent to her, at least, that their passion alone would not heat the room sufficiently for any of the things she had in mind. “Wait a moment,” she said, and pushed him away so she could sit up.

Geralt settled back and looked at her, briefly puzzled, until the incantation she recited next created a glowing sphere around them, emanating a gentle heat not unlike sitting just the right distance from a campfire. “Huh. Really is magic for everything.” He watched as the next, more familiar spell made each piece of her clothing shimmer and vanish in a sparkle of light. “Not that I’m complaining,” he added. His cock certainly wasn’t complaining about the view of her now-bare skin, although the confines of his trousers were another matter entirely.

“Didn’t think you were.” Yennefer smirked, and his armor and clothing vanished in the same manner before she settled back in beside him. “I’ve never known you to find hypothermia particularly arousing.”

He snorted at that and pulled her close, suddenly impatient to feel as much of her skin as possible. “You prefer me _warm_ and stiff, after all,” he growled playfully, and pressed the length of his erection against her.

“All your years and still such juvenile wit.” Yennefer rolled her eyes, but ground back against him despite herself. She knew he wasn't fooled by her nonchalance now that he could likely smell the heat pooling between her thighs. “You’re damned lucky I love you, witcher.”

Her tone was teasing, but Geralt knew that he would never tire of hearing those words from her lips. “Yeah.” He sighed softly and rested his forehead on hers. “I am.”

They lay for a moment in the wake of his words before Yennefer kissed him again, hot and sweet. “I do hope we’ll have much more time to explore such sentiment in the future,” she said, “But as for now, I believe you were wondering about good situations in which to take initiative...” It thrilled her that he didn’t need to be given the suggestion twice, less-than-subtle though it was, and with a quick twist of his powerful body she was on her back with him settling in between her legs. 

Geralt grinned at her little sigh and the way her knees fell further apart as his fingers first teased the slickness of her core. Their reunion in Kaer Trolde hadn’t left time for much else besides the very specific things Yen had wanted then, and even though he didn’t _really_ hate the unicorn as much as he always said, having her this way was still better by leaps and bounds in his mind. She was dizzying, intoxicating as hard liquor, and he could spend hours worshipping her body with his hands and his mouth, though she rarely had the patience to let him. Even now, her hips bucked towards his light touch while he feathered kisses over her breasts and belly, and one of her delicate hands twisted its way into his hair, urging him downwards. 

Yennefer’s breath caught in her throat when he finally put his mouth on her, right where she wanted him at last. “Oh, Geralt,” she moaned softly, and her eyes drifted closed as she arched up against the long, firm strokes of his tongue. She knew he loved to tease, but she also knew he was fully aware of exactly how to make her come, and she could tell he planned to do exactly that when his arms wound their way under her to lift her towards him as though she were a dish at a feast. 

Surely enough, sparks flew behind her eyelids as his lips closed around the center of her pleasure, sucking at her clit while he fluttered his tongue against her in the way that never failed to drive her mad with ecstasy. She gasped and cried out his name as she came, certain she’d pulled out a handful of his hair as her back arched like a bowstring, though he gave no indication of it if she had.

Geralt couldn’t help feeling pleased with himself as Yen trembled and moaned under his touch while he kept up his ministrations through the aftershocks of her climax. He eased his way back up her body to lay beside her on the narrow mattress, holding her while her breathing slowed, feeling her relax in his arms as he kissed her gently. She liked to taste herself on him, he knew, and with the way his beard was soaked with the essense of her, he’d likely be smelling her for days.

“And you love it,” Yennefer murmured, the corners of her mouth turned up in a languid smile. 

“Yeah,” Geralt replied. He had wanted to add something else - something like “that’s really why I grow the beard out” or perhaps an old go-to, “just can’t stay out of my head, can you?" - but whatever it was promptly slipped from his mind as one of her hands grasped his neglected erection where it strained against her hip and stroked firmly. “Fuck, Yen,” he said instead, his voice coarse. “You know I’m trying to be nice here and give you a minute, right?”

Yennefer laughed at that. Of course he was, even though she could feel his longing for her as clearly as one could hear a shout across an empty room, would have sensed it easily even if she didn’t have the length of him pulsing in her hand. 

“How sweet,” she teased, and pulled him in by the nape of his neck with her free hand to capture his mouth with hers once again, shifting her weight to pull him on top of her in the process. “But it would be _so_ much nicer if you’d just make love to me.” She punctuated her words against his lips with a final pass of her hand over his cock, twisting her hand over the head as she let go. His chin dropped to his chest as he hovered above her, and the low groan he bit back through clenched teeth sent a shiver down her spine. 

“As my lady desires,” Geralt rasped after a moment, not quite managing the grand affectation he’d been going for. He didn’t really care, because clearly Yen didn’t either - she was still moving under him, slotting their hips together, demanding as always. He didn’t mind that either, loved it, loved _her_ , and not a hell of a lot else mattered to him besides that when he finally slid inside her.

It wasn’t like their kiss above deck, like the first time again, not without the influence of the moment. He hadn’t expected that anyway. No djinn’s magic had anything to do with the fact that her body was as familiar to him as his own, maybe even moreso. It was more like the night on Thanedd after he’d first told her he’d loved her, and their lovemaking had been reckless and joyful, passionate and exuberant. 

That night, he’d had the luxury of being unaware of the extent to which everything had been about to fall to shit around them. Now, he was prodded by the bittersweet awareness that when it was over, there’d be a portal back to the rest of the world and all its demands and its necessary evils.

“Melancholy is no more arousing than hypothermia, my love.” Yennefer’s gently spoken words drew him from his brief moment of reverie, and she embraced him tightly, hooking her legs behind his hips to draw him even closer. “Love me here, now, in the present. We shall worry about the future, as well as the past, only when we have to.”

The swell of emotion in Geralt’s chest that it had taken him so long to learn how to define in words overwhelmed him then, and he obeyed, moving inside her in a rhythm so familiar it was practically ingrained in his cellular memory. The rickety bed creaked wildly beneath them with his thrusts, and the next minutes were a whirlwind of the two of them seeking pleasure in each other. The blinding heat of her body, her nails raking his scarred back, and her ever-present scent encompassed the whole of what mattered. Neither of them were quiet, and Geralt was fairly certain he’d heard an echo, but there was no one nearby to complain - or applaud. 

“Oh, my.” Yennefer stretched out her legs as Geralt shifted back to one side of the small bed, clearly sated but still not wanting to crush her with his weight. Picking up on that small thought of consideration made her smile, even though it was completely normal behavior for him. What a lovely man, her witcher, when it came to the important things. “That _was_ worth the diversion.”

Geralt made a muffled noise of agreement against her hair and hugged her close against his chest. His mind was a pleasant hum of thoughts of her, no waterfalls or sunsets, just the whole of his love for her laid bare. It was so much it nearly made her shed a tear, and she curled against his chest. They could spare a few moments longer. 

  
  



End file.
